Haze
by EneriRenie
Summary: Waking up one bright, sunny morning... [YohxAnna]


(Updated: 01052003. Edited a few parts, hopefully eliminated all the grammatical errors already – please let me know if you still notice something wrong, I'd be glad for the criticism ^^ Also added to the dedication.)

Disclaimer: Most of my money (what little I actually have) goes to buying top-up cards for playing Ragnarok Online…so, I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters.

A/N: I've been thinking of writing this fic for a few days now...finally got to actually write it, whoo-hoo! It is now 2 in the morning while I am typing this author's note, so please consider that I may be dead tired and sleepy while typing this fic. :p 

Inspired largely by **meemee**'s fic, "Storm", (I'm not as good as she is though ^^) and a scene from chapter 7 of my favorite fic ever, "Aki no Gensou" by **cappie**. 

Dedicated to **Apple-chan** for encouraging me to write a lemon (THIS ISN'T A LEMON, I tried, I REALLY did, and this is the closest I could get to writing a lemon, so help me God!) and because SHE is writing a lemon for me ^_______^

Also dedicated to **syaoran no hime**, who pouted and practically threw a tantrum because she said she also encourages me to write a lemon and why wasn't she included in the dedication? (ayan masaya ka na?!?! :P) Labshu mah prend!

**Haze**

Her dark, seemingly fathomless eyes opened slowly as sleep left her, the sunlight trickling into the room. She looked up, and it was not the white ceiling that met her face, but the ever-smiling face of her husband, who was leaning over her, apparently watching her while she slept. 

He grinned down at her. "Ohayo," he said softly, then leaned down to kiss her nose. 

She gave a small, sleepy smile in return. "Ohayo," she whispered, propping herself up on one elbow to press her lips to his in a good morning kiss.

Immediately one of his hands snaked to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and let him taste her before tangling her tongue with his. A deep moan sounded from his throat and he slid his other hand up her inner thigh. 

She pushed him away gently, chuckling softly. He made a small sound of disappointment. "It's too early…" she explained, reaching up to brush away his brown hair from his eyes. 

"Too early for what?" he asked, giving her an innocent look.

"What time is it?"

He rolled away for a moment to look at the clock beside the large futon they were lying in. "It's seven already."

"Oh. Too late, then."

"Aaaaannaaa…"

She shook her head, trying to look stern. "We'll wake everyone up…"

He laughed quietly, rolling over again to lie fully on top of her. She didn't protest. "How do you think everyone fell asleep last night, then?"

A furious blush covered her cheeks. "We weren't that loud—were we?" 

He shrugged. "I dunno. Want to test how loud we can be?"

She poked him hard in the chest. 

"Oww! Okay, okay, I'll stop…" He pouted. She gave a small smile again. 

Still, he didn't move away. He continued to stare down at her, moving his gaze slowly from her eyes, to her mouth, to her nose, to her hair; a smile now playing at the corners of his mouth. 

She squirmed under him. "_What?_"

His smile turned into a grin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered almost reverently. 

She blushed again. He was probably the only person in the entire world who could make her blush. Not to mention the only person in the world who will ever see her blush. "Stop it."

"I was watching you sleep earlier."

"I know."

"Your nose twitches when you sleep."

"It does not!" Anna raised a hand to touch the offending object.

"Does too! And it looks soooooo cute—"

"YOH!"

He laughed delightedly. And the score is now Yoh: 3, Anna: 0! He looked at her; she was glaring at him in that way that usually scared the wits out of him, but this time it looked strangely seductive to him. 

Then he glanced down, noticing for the first time the shirt Anna was wearing. He ran his fingers from her shoulder down to her chest, touching the fabric. "Now I know where my shirt went," he said.

She glanced down as well. In the middle of the night she woke up feeling a bit cold, and unable to distinguish her clothes from his on the floor where they lay in the darkness of the room, she just snatched an article of clothing from the heap and put it on. 

He shook his head. "Damn, Anna…" he said in an awed voice. "You look beautiful all the time and in whatever you wear, but…you're most beautiful during this time—in the morning, while wearing my night shirt." 

And she laughed, the sound echoing in the room, music to his ears. She moved from under him and sat up, the large, almost transparent shirt sliding off one shoulder. She pushed him down on the futon and brought her face to his to give him a hot, open-mouthed kiss. 

Yoh pulled away moments later, nearly gasping for breath. "I thought it was too late?"

"I changed my mind." She slid her hands down his chest – which she realized just now was bare, due to the fact that she was wearing his shirt. He shivered in pleasure. 

Anna took off the shirt and straddled him, stopping for a moment to gaze down at him. He took the opportunity to reach up and cover her breast with his large hand. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, letting his warm hands roam all over her body and realizing, for the first time in her life, just how happy she really is. 

"Aishiteru, Anna," he whispered before pulling her lovingly down to him. 

***

Her dark, seemingly fathomless eyes opened slowly as sleep left her, the sunlight trickling into the room. She looked up, and the white ceiling met her face, looking harshly bright as more sunlight spilled in from the open window. She gazed at the ceiling blankly, feeling disoriented for a moment. Then she rolled over to reach out to—

Yoh.

_He's…not here?_

That's because…Yoh is…

_Dead._

Anna clutched a hand to her chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt. It still smelled like him, even if she had worn it so many times now. She curled up into a tight position, hugging herself, pressing her forehead to her knees as she bit her lip to try and stop the tears.

Suddenly the room, even if it was flooded with sunlight, felt cold. 

**The End.**

A/N part 2: Yeah, yeah, this is a Yoh death fic…kinda weird to be writing one while New Year is just around the corner, ne? ^__^ The first part of the story was actually just a flashback of some sorts. Set in no particular timeline. Anna is OOC. The whole fic is weird…waaaaaah… Review, if you please ^^ You can email me for further questions or whatever. Happy New Year, everyone! 


End file.
